Joslyn Grimes Part 2
by little of this little of that
Summary: This is the second installment of Joslyn Grimes. Rick and Lori divorced when Carl was young. Rick married Joslyn then the zombies came. They lost the farm, but still have their family. This follows the show, but has some differences. This story starts with season 3. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

She's back! I got a really cool review about how someone likes it more than the show! So, I decided to start with part two tonight instead of tomorrow! I'm really enjoying writing on here and all the feedback I have got has been great! I didn't know if my stories would even be liked and hearing people say they love them, well it makes me happy. Keep the reviews up please! And we're finally at the prison! I don't own walking dead.

 **Joslyn Grimes part 2**

 **Chapter 1**

Rick kicks the door of the house in and kills two walkers without hesitating. Then the rest of the group splits up. Daryl, John and Bobby search upstairs and T-dog, Rick and Glenn search downstairs. We have become an efficient group. Each member knowing what to do without saying a word. It reminds me of the cop shows I used to watch and Rick would sit and make fun of all the inaccuracies in it, but he would watch them with me all the same.

When the house is walker free we all gather in the living room looking at the few things of value we found. The baby decides to make its presence known and starts kicking the hell out of me. I place my hand where it came from and rub soothing circles there. I notice Carl bringing two cans into the living room. Mia gets off of Bobby's lap and goes over to look.

"What's that bubba," she whispers as quietly as she can. Then the smell reaches my nose and I know I'm going to be sick. I get up and move to another room to get away from the smell. I hear something hit a wall and I jump. When I turn I notice Rick standing by the fireplace he had thrown the can of dog food down. I sigh.

We have been traveling for months trying to find a place that was safe, at least till I have the baby. Its getting closer to my due date. I still have my calendar and I have been marking days off as we go. I've also turned it into a bit of a journal writing down everything that we overcome. I only have a couple weeks to go and we still have not found someplace that we can hunker down in for a few weeks.

Before anyone can get very comfortable T. makes a low noise and nods towards the window. There are a few walkers coming our way Bobby picks Mia up and we head out. Another thing we decided is, everyday someone new is in charge of carrying Mia when we have to run. I can't anymore because she was to heavy and I might hurt the baby carrying her. Today it was Bobby he carried her like she weighed nothing, which to him she probably did.

When we get far enough from the house we stop to figure out what our next step would be. I lean against my van. Ella and Mia were sitting with Beth in the truck and Carl was look out. Rick, Maggie, Glenn, T-dog, Bobby, and John were discussing where to go over a map on the hood of Herschel's old truck. Herschel walks my way.

"How are you doing," he says. I look at him.

"You really asking? Or you want the simple answer," I say raising a brow. He smiles.

"I'm really asking," he says.

"Well Herschel, I've got a three year old who has been told to 'shh' and 'be quiet' so much she hardly talks at all, a little girl who just turned nine and is suffering from ptsd from everything, a boy that has yet to mourn his mother, a husband who's slowly running himself into the ground trying to find us a place and to top it off I'm the size of a hippo and can't run very fast. So, I always have that thought in the back of my head that if we hit a herd how am I going to get away, or who will die trying to save me. Then, I'm trying to constantly stay positive for my kids and my husband and it's draining. Some days I just want to cry and eat a bowl of ice cream, but I suck it up and put on a smile. So, my husband will have one less thing to worry about," I say. I look at Herschel and he smiles kindly at me.

"You have your hands full I know. I've been impressed with how you have handled everything, but I don't think you have fooled Rick one bit. So, if you want to cry sometimes I think he'd understand. We'll find a place. I know it," he says reassuringly. He places a hand on my belly. "But I did mean how this was going." I look at him.

"Then why did you let me unload on you like that," I say.

"It seemed like you needed it. The baby? You're still feeling it move right," he asks. I nod.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it's coming out doing cartwheels," I say fondly rubbing my stomach. I smile down at it. We'll find some place safe baby I know it. I think down to it. It gives me a kick like it understood and it makes me smile more. I look up at Herschel to see him smiling at me.

"Good," is all he says before walking away. Then Rick comes up to me.

"Hey honey, T. and Bobby are getting water. Daryl, John and I are going hunting. You'll be ok here right," he say. He places a hand on my cheek and looks at me so tenderly that my heart seems to break. I smile.

"Of course baby. Go bag us a big one, ok? I think we're going to cuddle in the car and get warm for a bit. Its cold," I say. I lean over and kiss him on the lips quickly. Then call for Mia. I tell Ella and Carl too, but they both shake their heads no.

I sit in the back seat of the van and wrap a blanket around Mia and I. I grab her favorite book, it's a condensed version of Cinderella, and read to her. I point to every word as I read so that way she'll start learning what certain words look like. When I get to the end she's dozing off. I sigh and cuddle her closer. She's not going to have a normal childhood. No friends her age. No slumber parties or cute boys to gossip about. Ella and Carl barely got a taste of it. I hate that I won't ever watch her ride her bike around the driveway. And this new baby won't even know what it's missing. My thoughts have been getting depressing lately. Ever since the farm it seems that we can't catch a break.

The back door opens letting in a gust of cold wind. I pull Mia closer making sure she doesn't feel it. Rick's head pops in and there's a spark in his eyes that hasn't been there in a while.

"I found it. I found us a place to stay," he says. I'm shocked.

"Really? Where? Let's go," I say ready to get there.

"We have to clear it, but, baby, this could be it. We will be safe. It has walls and fences," he says.

"Ok, let's go clear it out then," I say moving Mia off me and tucking the blanket around her. I look back at Rick.

"It's big and it will take a few days to clear, but I have a plan."

"It has walls, fences and it's big. What is it," I ask skeptically. He looks a little sheepish.

"A prison," he says.

Authors note: I know it's short, but it feels like a natural end for the first chapter. I had to actually go back and figure out what month it has to be for her to be close to giving birth. So right now it early December. Anyway, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

So I put an announcement up that I started on the second part, is it weird I felt like I wasted a bunch of space for one line? I felt like I got a huge piece of paper only to write one little word. Anyway, sorry I didn't update yesterday. We're moving along. The prisoners may be in this chapter I'm not sure yet. Remember this story will start being slightly different than the show now.

 **Chapter 2**

A prison. It actually wasn't that bad of an idea. Each person could have their own cell and if it got overrun we could lock the kids in a cell, till it was safe again. It was decided Mia and I would wait in the RV till they came back. I wanted Ella and Carl to stay, but they wanted to help. I had to learn they were growing up, but I wasn't going to let Mia see that. I know I can't protect her forever, but for as long as I could I was going to keep her from witnessing a massacre. She's still too young to understand what's really going on. I often wonder what this world will do to her mental development. People become psychopaths on less. That's why I'm keeping her away.

We hear the gunshots, but neither of us flinch. Mia is too focused on coloring in her coloring book that Daryl found in one the houses we raided. I smile. Try as he might not to, the great Daryl Dixon has a soft spot for kids. The gun fire ceases after a few minutes. I hear, who I assume is T, yell out in celebration. I start gathering our things so we can camp out in the field tonight. I'm so happy we still have the tents, at least it's something to block the wind. I bundle Mia up so she won't get cold and grab a few things to distract her.

I'm all ready by the time Rick, John, Glenn and Bobby come back to get us and the rest of the camping things. When we step out Mia sees the prison for the first time. She gasps. I immediately think she sees something that scares her, but instead she turns to me with shining eyes. Just like her dad gets when he's happy. She smiles so big at me.

"Mommy, are we gonna live in a castle," she says excitedly. I look at Rick and everyone else does too. I swing my head to look at the prison and cock my head to the side. Huh, I guess to a kid it would look like a castle. I turn back to her and smile.

"Yes, baby I guess we are," I say.

"Am I a princess?" I smile and bop her nose.

"You're my princess," I say. Rick laughs and picks her up.

"Come on your highness. Your castle awaits," Rick says.

That night everyone is in good spirits. First with taken over the yard. Then with Mia talking about the castle and how she's a princess, now. I'm honestly so happy she's getting that childlike wonder again. I was afraid she was losing it.

"That's the third time they've went around. If there was a breach they would have found it by now," Herschel says talking about John and Rick. I glance over and see them talking. I smile my husband seems fifty pounds lighter now that we at least have the yard.

We have five tents set up in a circle around the fire. John and Jasmine didn't have one since they had the RV. So Daryl said he could share with T. and John and Jasmine could stay in his. Glenn was sharing his with Herschel and Bobby. Beth and Maggie were gonna stay in ours in one of the rooms with the girls and Carl sleeping in the same one as Rick and I. Brenda and Carol were going to stay in Carol's tent. I missed the air mattresses. Although, we wouldn't have been able to use them tonight anyway. We used the RV's power to air them up and the RV was outside the gates.

Rick and John came back to our little camp. Carl handed him a bowl of food, which Rick immediately passes to me. I eye it. I shake my head and tell him I already ate. He still holds its out. I stare at him.

"Rick Grimes, I know you are not trying to give me your food, when I know you are going into the prison tomorrow. You need your energy, because I'm not being a single parent. Eat your food," I say. I hear a few chuckles. Rick still looks uncertain. I sigh and grab his hand and put it on my belly. Immediately the baby starts kicking where his hand is. He relaxes and smiles. I smile back.

"Does that feel like its weak to you? Yes, I need a little more calories than normal, but you need it too. Especially with what I know you have planned tomorrow. So, eat," I say. He nods and begins eating. Herschel looks oddly proud of me.

"Um, I thought I heard you say something about going _into_ the prison," Glenn says. Rick looks up.

"I know we took the yard and that's great, but we need walls. These tents are great, but won't keep us warm enough. Joslyn is going to pop any day, I would prefer to have that happen inside. So, tonight we're going to rest. John and I think it will be alright not to have watch tonight, have everybody well rested. Then tomorrow we head in," Rick says he looks around and sees all the resigned faces. "Look, I know we're all exhausted, but we need that prison. We need to push just a little bit more. I know we can do it." Everyone looks a little more hopeful, but still a little unsure. Rick is right though. We do need the prison. I could have this baby any day and I would prefer to give birth inside and not out in a field somewhere, call me selfish.

We all woke up more refreshed than we had in months. While we ate some breakfast, Rick went over his idea with everyone else. Basically, they will do a circle formation. No blind spots. No one breaks rank. No one gets bit. In theory, it was genius, but it's always easier said than done.

Rick, John, Bobby, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and T-dog were the ones that were going. Seven was a lucky number, right? I pull Rick aside. I look up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey, I meant what I said. I can't do this without you. Watch out for yourself out there, ok," I say. He half smiles and pushes my hair behind my ear leaving his hand on my cheek. He gives me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry. I'll always come back to you," he says giving me two quick pecks and then kissing the crown of my head. I open the gate for them and quickly close it. Mia and Ella were down towards the fence playing with Beth and Carol, while Hershel, Carl, Jasmine, Brenda and I were all watching. The plan seems to be working perfectly, but then they went out of sight.

"Can you see them," I ask no one in particular.

"No," Herschel says craning his head. I bite my lip and hope everything is ok.

 **Rick's POV**

We went in just as planned. We didn't break ranks everyone's back was covered. T. briefly did to grab a weapon, but it wasn't for very long. Then we ran across some walkers in riot gear. I ran to close off the gate. John and Bobby were helping Glenn, Maggie and T. with the walkers that has gear on. So I call for Daryl. When he sees what I was trying to do he runs over and helps keep it closed so I can tie it off.

Once that's done I turn around to go help the others only to find them finishing off the last few walkers. I look around at all the bodies and try to forget these were once people. Glenn goes to open the gate for the others, but I stop him.

"It looks secure," he says unsure.

"Except for that court yard," Daryl says and then points to a woman on the ground, "and that's a civilian."

"We can't risk a blind spot," I say.

"So this place could be overrun with walkers from outside," Glenn says.

"If there's walls down, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place," Bobby says. I glance over and see Joslyn.

"We push forward," I say starting at her. We can't afford to move again. If need be we can stay in the yard, till the baby. Maybe, bring the RV in so the baby and kids don't freeze outside. We all head in to the prison. Its oddly quiet. I find a dead guard with keys and snatch them off of him. Then we head into, what's marked as cell block C, and find it empty. All the cells are closed. While we're walking along the top row of cells arms reach out and try to grab us. I glance at Daryl.

Its shockingly easy to clear the cell block. After all the walkers are dead we go ahead and pull them all outside with the others before we let everyone in. When Mia walls in she looks a little disappointed it doesn't look more like a castle inside.

Ella asks Beth if she could share a cell with her and that starts everyone claiming cells. The only ones sharing are Maggie and Glenn, Ella and Beth, Jasmine and John, Joslyn, Mia and me, and Carl and Bobby. Everyone else decided to take their own. Well except Daryl.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch," he says. I just chuckle. I watch Joslyn as she tries to find the cleanest one. She finally settles for the one directly under the staircase. I follow her in along with Mia.

"This one seems to have the least amount of walker residue," she says. I look around.

"Yeah, I don't think there was a walker in here," I say not remembering taking one out of this cell. She looks at me and smiles.

"You did it Rick. You found a safe place to have the baby and for the kids," she says throwing her arms around me tightly. I wrap my arms around her and breathe her in. I feel like I can finally breathe deep. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. We can start something here. We won't have to worry about walkers hearing the baby cry, or be drawn in when she's giving birth. I kiss her hair.

"Did you doubt me, wife," I say smiling. She pulls back and looks at me seriously.

"I have never doubted you. Not once from the day I met you," she says. I kiss her and we both walk out of the cell.

"We rest tonight. Then tomorrow we can look for the cafeteria or the prison hospital," I say. Everyone nods still on cloud nine from the win of today. I look at Joslyn and we head back to our cell.

 **Joslyn's POV**

I wake up feeling refreshed and happy. Rick is wrapped around me and Mia is pressed against my front and the wall. I brush a curl from her face.

"She's perfect isn't she," Rick whispers in my ear. I didn't know he was awake. "When she was born, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I should have known, with you as a mom. I mean look at Ella, I never realized how much I could love someone till I had Carl. Then I met Ella and she wasn't even mine, but she is you know. Then Mia and it just kept surprising me. This new baby will be the same. I can't wait to meet him," he says, gently running his fingers over my belly. I smile.

"Him," I ask. I feel him smile into my neck.

"I figure you're due a boy. Poor Carl and I are outnumbered. We need someone to even it out. Why you think it's a girl," he asks. I bite my lip and shrug.

"I honestly don't know. I just want it to be healthy," I say. He nods in agreement.

"He will be," he says smugly. I just laugh and then Mia starts waking up.

We head out and start looking through all the things they found when they cleared the cell block. T. picks up some riot gear that honestly should be burned in a pit of flaming, bubbling lava and then have a priest bless it. He says something about boiling it and I look at him like he's crazy.

"There's not enough trees in the forest," Daryl says and I whole heartedly agree.

I kiss Rick and tell him to be careful. It's the same group as yesterday, but Herschel has decided to join the group. I think he wants to find the medical ward and see what they have.

"Keep safe," I say to everyone. They nod back and head out. Rick gives Carl the keys and tells him to protect us. I smile at that.

I decide to clean the place up. Carol joins me and we actually start making a pretty good dent in the place. An hour has gone by Mia, Ella and even Carl are sitting at the table coloring. When all of a sudden I hear Rick yelling to open the gate. Carl jumps up to do that and they come in carrying Herschel, who's a bloody mess and is missing a leg. I usher all the kids into my cell. Carl doesn't stay, but I don't fight him. I run to help with Herschel.

"What happened," I ask frantically.

"He got bit. I cut off his leg. It was the only way to save him," Rick says. I then hear another noise.

"What's that," I ask. Rick looks at me.

"Prisoners who survived," he says. What? I quickly shake my head to clear it and turn to help Carol and Jasmine try to stop the bleeding.

Rick leaves to deal with the prisoners. Come on Herschel you can't die on us. We need you. I think. I don't realize I'm crying till Jasmine tells me I can go. That her and Carol can do it. I look at her and I see understanding in her eyes. I nod and back away.

I go back to our cell with Ella and Mia and sit with them. We can't lose Herschel. I cross my fingers and hope that he makes it through.

Authors note:….I'm so sorry I meant for this to be up yesterday, but it wasn't. I think what I'm going to start doing is post a chapter for this story one day, then none the next and then next day post for my Daryl story. And so on and so forth. So hopefully a chapter every two days. No promises though. Review please. Oh and thank you for all the reviews so far they are amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm hoping I will be able to upload this. I had to copy and paste the last chapter I uploaded and everything I bolded, centered, or italicized changed. If I do have to copy and paste I'll do it, it just sucks having to change that stuff back. I was so mad yesterday. I wanted to get two chapters out, but because it wasn't uploading them and I couldn't figure out what was wrong, I couldn't do it.

 **Chapter 3**

Hershel has the heart of a lion. That's the only thing I can think of. He seems to have nine lives as well and I think he's used three already. He got bit. That should have killed him. Rick chopped his leg off, he should have died from blood loss. He stopped breathing and John had to do CPR, he came back. Now, he's up on crutches trying to get his bearings. I shake my head at him.

"Herschel you amaze me. Haven't even been laid up a week and already you're up and at it. Just don't push yourself to much, ok," I say. Herschel smiles.

"I should be telling you the same thing. You need to rest. Any day that little one is going to make an appearance. I need to be ready for it," he says. I glance down at my stomach. Truth be told I had been feeling some pain, but it was different than contractions. So I haven't said anything to anyone.

"I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air. You want to come with me," Herschel says. Just then a sharp pain comes to my lower back. I wince. "Are you alright," Hershel says concerned.

"Yeah. Just normal pain from lugging around this extra weight. I think I'm gonna go lay down," I say. He looks at me and nods.

"Alright, I'll ask Beth if she can keep an eye on Mia for you." I smile.

"I appreciate it. I feel bad asking all the time, but this one has been running me down lately," I say smoothing my hand over my belly.

"Don't worry about it. We all need help sometimes. We're family. We take care of each other." I smile and nod.

"Don't worry Auntie Jo, I'll keep an eye on them for you," Bobby says. He has a shot gun slung over his shoulder. It reminds me of the pictures I'd see in history books of young men marching off to war. He smiles and his one dimple shows, making him look so much younger than he is.

"Thanks Bobby," I say patting his shoulder as I walk by, or waddle if you will. Mia runs over to Bobby.

"Lets go play BoBo," she says grabbing his hand. He swings her up on his shoulder making her squeal in laughter. I smile and head inside our cell.

When Rick brought Herschel in bleeding I thought for sure he would be dead. I was so stressed. Then came the prisoners. Rick told me there were five. One got bit and another prisoner viciously killed him. Rick ended up having to kill him after he tried to kill Rick. Another took off and Rick chased him down. He said he closed the door on him, in a yard full of walkers. It was as good as shooting him. I could tell Rick felt guilty about it. I did whatever I could to help. I know he did what he did cause he had to in order to protect himself and his family. The other two, Oscar and Axel, are living in another cell block. Rick said they seemed decent enough, but he wasn't sure about them yet.

I'm laying down, but can't sleep. My back is killing me and I can't get comfortable at all. Outside I hear Glenn cheer. I smile at that, there's so little to be happy about now a days. Then I hear screaming I shoot up. I go to run out of the cell, but walkers have made it inside the block. They start coming straight at me. So, I back up in my cell and close the door fast locking it. There's about six all gathered around the cell door. I can't breathe. Ella, Carl and Mia are outside. Why does this keep happening? All of a sudden I feel a rush of liquid. I look down and realize my water broke. The term 'back labor' flashes briefly in my mind. The pain I had been feeling was labor, just not what I was used to.

Oh my gosh. I'm in labor. By myself. Locked in a cell with walkers outside. How is this going to work? Maybe, I can hold off until Herschel gets here. I double over in pain, maybe not.

I pull the mattress off the top bunk and lay it on the floor and I carefully pull off my pants and underwear. I feel down there to see if I can feel anything. I wish I had a mirror or something. I can hear gunshots outside. I have no idea what's going on. The moans of the walkers by the cell door get more frenzied. Like a shark attracted to blood. I hear footsteps and a terrified scream. The walkers look over and start heading towards the sound. Then all of a sudden they are on the ground dead. I hear foot steps running.

"Auntie Jo," I hear the terrified voice of Bobby say. Then I see his face. "Auntie Jo, what's going on?"

"The baby's coming," I say, but quickly shake it off. I look at him. "Bobby, what's happened? Where are they?" I fear the worst.

"Mia and Ella are here. I'll keep them away from this cell. They can stay with Beth," he looks over and yells out for Herschel. "Rick went after Carl. He, Maggie and mom went one way. Brenda, T. and Carol went another. Dad and Daryl went after them. Glenn's with Rick. We didn't think any walkers were in here" Herschel has made it to the cell. He looks at me and then at the door.

"Jo, listen to me. You're gonna have to do this on your own. We don't have keys to unlock this. Rick, John and Daryl have them. I think Carl has Rick's set. You're gonna be fine ok," Herschel says. I nod. "Ok, can you tell how far dilated you are?" I look at him like he's crazy.

"Just cause I pushed two kids out does not mean I'm an expert. I was on the other end," I say back heatedly.

"Yes, of course I'm sorry. Can you let me check," he says. I look at him and then at Bobby it's bad enough he's seeing me half naked and this guy is wanting me to what exactly? Scoot up to the freaking bars splayed open so he can check? Herschel looks over at Bobby. "Go to Beth. She doesn't feel comfortable with her nephew right here." Bobby give a him a grateful look then nearly runs off. Herschel looks at me. I swallow my pride and waddle over there to let him check me, but it hurts so bad. I nearly cry. Herschel's eyes get big. "Go lay down on the mattress and don't get up again."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing you're fully dilated. If you feel the need to push do it. Honey, I'm sorry. This is so frustrating I'm right here, but I can't do anything!" A contraction hits me hard and I scream, but I also push. Then I pause after it passes. I hear Mia start crying.

"Herschel, tell Mia and Ella I'm fine and I love them and that it's ok," I say tiredly. Herschel nods. Some tears leak out. "Herschel, if this kills me, shoot me before I can hurt the baby. Please." Herschel gets a stubborn look on his face. Almost like he's scolding me.

"This will not kill you," he says. I smile.

"Herschel, Jasmine almost died giving birth to Abby and that was surrounded by doctors in a hospital. I won't forgive you if I die and come back as a walker and kill my baby. Please, Herschel just promise me if it happens you'll do it. Rick can't and I don't want that on Bobby's mind. Please, for me." I don't hear his reply because another contraction hits hard and I push. I grip the side of the bunk to help.

"Joslyn I see the head. Keep pushing," Herschel says. I reach down and feel the fuzzy head. Then the whole body is out. I pull the blanket off the bed and wrap the baby up. It's not crying or anything. I look at Herschel panicked.

"What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Get you pinky and clear inside its mouth. Pat it hard on the back." I did as I was told and a piercing scream hits my ears. I sigh with relief. I lay completely down on the mattress. And look at my baby. I smile. I look down and see what I have. I look at Herschel with tears in my eyes.

"Herschel, I have another beautiful daughter." I look back at my daughter. Herschel smiles. I hear some commotion, but I'm busy counting fingers and toes. She's so long. Longer than my other two had been. Then I see someone beside me. I look up and Rick is there smiling at our daughter. He looks at me and kisses my temple. I see he's trying not to cry as well. I pull back.

"Carl," I ask. He nods.

"He's out there. He's fine. A bit shaken up, but fine," He says. "John still hasn't made it back, but he will."

"Sorry to break up the moment, but I need to attend to the mother," Herschel says. He's thrown a sheet over my lower half and is tying off the umbilical cord.

"Another girl. Disappointed," I ask Rick. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Of course not. She's perfect," he runs a finger gently over her cheek. "So what are we naming her?" I bite my lip.

"Well, when you were in the hospital I looked at baby names and came across one that I really liked." Rick looks at me patiently waiting. "Brayleigh it means ray of hope. It was something I desperately needed at the time." I look at Rick to see if he agrees with it. He smiles.

"I like it and a middle name?"

"Joy. Brayleigh Joy Grimes," I say proudly. Brayleigh starts to cry again so I pull my shirt down and try to get her to nurse. It doesn't take long for her to start sucking. Once she's done I swear she gives a me a once over, as if saying you'll do. Then falls asleep.

"So, there's Ella Grace, Mia Hope and Brayleigh Joy," Rick says with a smile.

"And Carl Roy Grimes," I say.

"Can I bring the kids in to see her," he says. I smile and nod at him. He gets up and hangs out the cell. "Hey, you guys want to meet your little sister?"

Carl is the first one in then Ella and Mia. Carl's looking down at her with the most tender expression I had ever seen.

"You know I was hoping for a brother, but I think she'll be ok," he says teasingly. Ella smiles.

"What's her name," she asks.

"Brayleigh Joy Grimes," I say proudly. Mia looks at her and scrunches up her nose.

"My mommy," she says while holding onto Rick's leg. I look up at Rick and he bends down to look at Mia.

"Yes she's your mommy, but she's also Brayleigh's mommy too. Mommy and Daddy still love you and we love Brayleigh. Will you be a good big sister and help us with her," Rick says. She looks at him cocking her head to the side making her curls bounce. She stares him down as if trying to find a weak spot. Finally she sighs.

"Okay," she drawls out. I smile.

"Thank you baby," I say to her. I look at Carl. "Do you want to old her?" He nods. He sits down on the bed, I'm still on the mattress on the floor. I gently hand her over to him. He looks at her with such wonder. I wish I had a camera to capture it.

"She's so small," he says.

"You were too. So was Ella and Mia," I say. He just shakes his head.

"There's no way I was ever this small," he says. I smile and let him enjoy holding her for awhile. Then Ella held her. Her eyes get big.

"She's heavier than she looks," she says.

"No, she's not. Don't he mean," Carl is quick to defend.

"I wasn't. She's just not as light as I thought she was," she says quickly. Rick places a hand on Carl's shoulder to stop the sibling argument that was sure to follow. Carl looks up at his dad and then nods his head and looks back to Ella and Brayleigh. Mia held her next. It didn't last long just a couple minutes before she announced she wanted to go color with Beth. I chuckled at that. It was going to take some getting used to. She's used to being the baby.

Rick made the bed and helped me get in it. The mattress on the floor was beyond help. Rick took it along with the walker bodies outside. While he and Bobby did that. John and Daryl had made it back with Brenda, T. and Carol. I still hadn't figured out what exactly happened, but we didn't lose anybody. We were extremely lucky. I run my hand through the blonde fuzz on Brayleigh's head. It already has a slight curl to it. It will no doubt darken when she gets older and look just like mine and her big sister's hair. I sigh and decide to close my eyes for awhile.

Authors note: ok ok. So, I started writing this two days ago, but I just kept getting stalled. I figured out it was because I wanted to switch to Rick's point of view. So, we could see everything that was happening outside. Well Joslyn wasn't having it. She wanted people to know what she had to go through I guess. Anyway T-dog is alive I'll explain that later. The baby Is a girl I hope you guys like her name. I originally was going to have Rick kill Andrew like he did the other guy, but I couldn't figure out away for Oscar and Axel to become trusted members like in the show. So sadly Andrew lived, but not anymore. I had the visual of her giving birth alone for a while now. And a nice little family moment. Well guys leave reviews please. I love them. I've been having some really lovely ones here lately. Thank you all! Oh and I have no idea what Carl's middle name was so I made one up.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodness. I just figured out how I'm doing this. I hope you guys like it. I have the major plots, so far, figured out. I know who's going to die and when and why. You guys may hate me, but I have it figured out till season five at least. Now, it's just getting there. Tune a few of the finer details and bam. I'm ready for this.

 **Chapter 4**

I wake up to Brayleigh crying. When I open my eyes I see Rick carrying her around, trying to calm her down. He's singing softly to her. I smile. It's been a week since Brayleigh was born and I'm still not over the insane happiness of having her here and healthy.

"I always thought you looked sexy holding a baby," I say softly. Rick startles and looks at me. He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"I didn't know you were awake. I was trying to see if I could calm her down, but I guess she really is hungry and not just cranky," he says and hands her to me.

I sit up and unbutton the top buttons of my shirt. Brayleigh hasn't had a problem with nursing, thankfully. Jasmine and John offered to let Mia stay with them for a bit while I heal and Brayleigh starts sleeping better. Rick sits down beside us. He starts gently rubbing Brayleigh's head with the tips of his fingers.

"You know Glenn and Maggie are going on a run today," Rick says softly.

"Yes, Glenn told me before we went to bed last night. I talked to Maggie she's going to look for some of the things I need. I also gave them the list of the kids sizes. Mia is out growing her shoes and Ella is already having to borrow some of my clothes. I noticed Carl's pants are becoming I little too short. I also told them that none of this stuff is worth dying for, but it would be nice if they could get it," I say looking down at Brayleigh. I notice she's done and is half way asleep already. Rick immediately takes her from me. I smirk at that.

"What," he says when he sees my face. "I feel like I don't get to hold her as much as everyone else. I'm always busy with one thing or another and then when I do get time she either needs to eat or she's sleeping. So, I'll take my time when I can." I laugh quietly at that.

I notice the prison is starting to brighten a bit. Its that time where you can tell night is over, but the sun is still hitting snooze somewhere behind the clouds, painting everything in grey. This is my favorite time of day.

"I love this time. Everything's so calm and quiet," I say distractedly. Rick looks up from Brayleigh to me. He smiles.

"Early morning was always your favorite time. It always surprised me with how much you liked to sleep in," he pauses then does a little smirk. "And with how angry you would get when someone woke you up." I just shake my head.

"It was only when _you_ woke me up," I teasingly say. He just chuckles at me. We stay there in companionable silence until we begin to hear others start to wake up.

After breakfast, Maggie and Glenn start getting ready to go on their run.

"You guys be careful. If it comes down to you guys getting the stuff but possibly getting bit or leaving the stuff and being fine, leave the stuff," I say looking them both in the eyes.

"Look Jo, I know you're worried, but dad and Rick have both told us how much you need the feminine hygiene products. Especially with just having a baby. And what's going to happen if we need to run and Mia's shoes don't fit. I appreciate you worrying, but there's no need," Maggie says with a soft smile. I smile back.

"The mother in me forbids me not to worry," I say. Glenn laughs and hugs me.

"We'll be fine. And we'll bring back some dancing shoes for the munchkin," he says.

I watch them drive off and can't help but feel worried. This is the first time in a long time that we've split up. Rick comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"They'll be fine," he whispers.

"I know. Its just weird not going with them. I'm so used to always being together. Its just weird," I say. I turn around and wrap my arms around him. "Where's Brayleigh and Mia?"

"Jasmine stole Brayleigh and Mia is hanging with her Bobo," he says smiling. I laugh. Ella and Carl come up, they were opening the gates for Glenn and Maggie. We all head in together.

"Jasmine and I are going to do laundry today. So if any of you guys need clothes washed bring them to me," I say. Carl and Ella take off running to their cells. "Hey, walk!"

"Are you sure you can handle the laundry? Its only been a week. Don't push yourself too hard. I don't want you to get an infection or something," Rick say looking down at me.

"I know what I can handle. If I start hurting I'll stop. I just need something to do," I say to him. Rick nods.

"Alright. I'll hold you to that," he says. "I think Bobby, John and I are going to clear out more of the prison."

"Be careful," I say. We spilt up in the common area. I go and gather the clothes, Ella helps me, and Rick goes to talk to Bobby and John.

I meet up with Jasmine and Brayleigh and we go outside where we've set up the laundry area. Its between two buildings so that it blocks the cold wind. Brayleigh is bundled up asleep in a makeshift cradle. Ella and Mia, who decided to come out, were a little ways way playing tag.

Jasmine and I start doing our laundry quietly. Every once in awhile Brayleigh makes a little noise and I glance over to see her still sleeping and smile at her.

"Joslyn, I know we've got over it, but I need to say it. I'm sorry for the things I said after Abby. It was uncalled for. It just hurt so much. I miss her and I wanted to blame someone and you were the easiest. I'm sorry for bringing up James and Ella hearing it. I can't say how sorry I am. I'm still trying to apologize to my husband for what happened at the CDC. I called him horrible names for not letting me stay. I was so selfish and I'm so sorry," she says with tears running down her face. I hug her tightly.

"I forgave you almost instantly. I don't know what I would have done if it had been Ella or Mia," I say tearing up a bit as well. "You still look ugly crying," I say trying to break the mood up. It works she laughs.

"Whatever," she says lightly pushing me. We start doing the laundry again with a lighter heart.

After a few minutes pass I notice Jasmine is still. When I look up she's looking at me and worriedly chewing her lip.

"What," I ask.

"I just need to know. Was it rape," she says. My eyes immediately zero in on Ella. "Never mind, don't tell me."

"Truth is, I don't know," I say. She looks a little confused so I continue. "When dad got sick I took care of him. John was going through the police academy and you were taking care of Bobby and Brenda. I resented you. I felt like I was the only one who cared about dad. Then along came James. He was sweet and listened to me. He helped with dad while I was at work. I'll admit I had a crush on him. He was older and married and I knew it was wrong, but I figured nothing would happen. It was a harmless crush. Then dad died. I was so angry and sad. I went to James to talk. His wife was out of town. He kissed me and I kissed him back, but it felt wrong. So, I pushed him away, but he said I wanted it. That I led him on. He told me that I owed him and then I…I just didn't fight him anymore. I did flirt with him and I did have a crush on him. I thought he was right and he had a point. I left when he was done and not long after I found out I was pregnant. I told him. He said if I tried to go after him I would regret it. So, I made him sign over his rights and never spoke to him again," I pause and then whisper. "I felt so dirty. I cried every night, but if I could go back and change it, I wouldn't. I got Ella and she was my biggest blessing. Then I got Rick and Carl then Mia and now Brayleigh," I say I smile at my girls with watering eyes. "I'm happy. As stupid as that sounds in this world, I am." Jasmine smiles at me then frowns.

"I'll tell you one thing. If James is still alive and I run across him I'm killing him. Painfully. I can do that in this world. Its not like I can go to prison," she says. We both stop and look at the prison. Then bust up laughing. Ella comes up to us.

"What's so funny," she asks. Jasmine and I look at each other and start laughing again.

"Aunt Jaz can't go to prison," I say trying to catch my breath. The laughing was starting to hurt my stomach. Ella looks confused.

"But we live in a prison," she says slowly like we a mentally unstable.

"Exactly," Jasmine says cracking up. Ella backs up slowly.

"Come on Mia. Mom and Aunt Jaz have lost their minds," she says grabbing Mia's hand.

Jasmine and I finish laundry chuckling every once in awhile. We head inside with the wet clothes, we've been hanging them up inside. I immediately know I over did it.

"Uh Jaz could you hang these for me? I think I misjudged and over did it today," I say. She looks at me concerned.

"Sure. Are you ok," she asks. I wave her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just with the laundry and everything I'm just a little sore," after I say that Brayleigh wakes up crying. "And its feeding time."

Jasmine takes my clothes and I go into my cell. I change Brayleigh's diaper and lay back in the bed to feed her. When Rick comes in he has that cocky 'I was right' face.

"Jasmine told me you were a little sore after laundry today," he says sitting down on the edge of the bed. I give him the stink eye. "Ella also expressed concern about you guys going crazy." I chuckle a little at that then wince.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts," I say.

"You are ok, right," he asks slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore is all. I wanted to start getting back into my routine. I guess my body isn't quite ready for that yet," I say a little embarrassed that it took so little to wear me out.

"Hey, you just had a baby. Its ok to take a break. No one will think less of you," he says. I smile. Brayleigh finally finishes and Rick scoops her up. "Here. I'll take her and you rest up. Ok?"

I nod and settle into bed more. I mumble a thanks, at least I think I do, and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone yelling. I jump up and wince at the pull of my stomach. When I reach the lobby area there's a black woman with what looks like a bullet wound on her leg.

"What's happened what's going on," I ask Beth, who I notice is holding Brayleigh. Rick is bent over and questioning the lady.

"Rick seen her outside the gate. He's trying to figure out where Maggie and Glenn are," Bobby says coming up behind me.

"Why would she know," I say slightly panicked. Bobby looks at me.

"She had this," he says handing me a basket. In it was: a pack of diapers, a pack of pads made for women who recently gave birth, and a little pair of tennis shoes, for Mia. I look at it and look back at Bobby. He nods and I whip my head around and look at Rick.

Rick walks up to us. I look up at him with scared, worried eyes. He nods his head slightly and turns to Bobby.

"It was them. She knows where they are. She's going to take us to this town and we're getting them back," he say. He aims that last part at Beth.

"Wait. _People_ took them? So they weren't ambushed by walkers or anything," I say slightly more relaxed, but then I see Rick's face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The people who took them are the same people who shot her. They tried to kill her. They aren't friendly people," he says in a serious tone. I sit down in a chair.

"We can't seem to catch a break. Who's all going," I say distractedly.

"Me, Oscar, Daryl, and John," he says then looks at Bobby. "You, T, and Axel are going to take care of them here." Bobby nods his head.

"What about me," Brenda says heatedly. "I've proved myself. I saved T. He would have been bit closing the gate if I hadn't shot that walker. You know Rick I'm getting tired of you not trusting me a little more. You are so quick to ask Bobby for favors, but never me. I can take care of them. I can take care of myself. T-dog and possibly Carol would be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Brenda, cut the shit. That's how it works here. We help each other. The reason he doesn't ask you is cause you're always to busy wanting the world to feel sorry for you. Newsflash! You are not the only one who has lost someone. You are not the only one who has saved someone. And I'm so tired of hearing you go on about that one walker you killed," Bobby says nearly yelling at his sister.

"Well where were you when the prison got overrun? Oh that's right, hiding in the cage with your girlfriend," she shouts in his face. Bobby stands taller nearly towering over Brenda.

"I was saving my cousins! I made sure Ella and Mia were safe! I tried to get Carl too, but he was too far away. I'm sorry if I didn't run around waving a gun in my hand trying to be some hero," Bobby nearly roars at her. John comes stalking up with murder in his eyes.

"Enough! My god, you two are both adults and acting like children. Grow up! We no longer live in a world where we have the luxury of being immature. Being petty can get someone killed. Jesus, Carl and Ella are acting better than you two. I'm embarrassed right now. We have two of our people in trouble and you are arguing about who saved who and did what," he pauses. Bobby goes to say something, but John waves him off. He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to see if Glenn and Maggie are ok. I might not make it back. I might come back and you guys not be here. I love you both, but I never want to be embarrassed by you two again. Am I clear?" When neither Brenda or Bobby say anything, he yells "Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Bobby says. Brenda mumbles the same.

"Good." He hugs Bobby and whispers something in his ear. Bobby nods and hugs him back. Then John hugs and kisses Brenda on the forehead.

When they load up the car. Rick takes Carl aside. I can't hear what they're saying, but Carl looks serious and is nodding his head. Rick pulls him in and kisses his forehead. Then he walks over to were I'm standing with Ella, Mia is wrapped around my leg and I'm holding Brayleigh. Carl walks over and joins us as well.

"They'll be fine. I'll be fine. We'll be back before sundown. I love you," he says. He gives us all a kiss and then kiss me again. "I'll be fine," he whispers on my lips. I hear Herschel tell him to bring them home. I watch them drive away and I have that same worry I had when I watched Glenn and Maggie leave.

"Come on guys. Lets go inside. I think your dad found a checkers game in one of the cells," I say to Ella and Carl. We head inside to try and distract ourselves.

They better make it back, all of them, or I will find this town and burn it board by board.

Authors note:…..I am so so so sorry about the wait. I was originally going to have it be the very next day, but Joslyn wasn't cooperating. Then I was going to go to Rick's point of view and do the outside, but nope that wasn't working. I hope this chapter is ok. Joslyn is so much harder to write them Katie. I also want to apologize for earlier chapters. I reread them. Oh my lord the typos lol. Again I'm hoping this will come a little more naturally now that we have the baby out of the way and the governor has kind of been introduced. I finally explained about Ella. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review unless you're mad about the long wait. Then I totally understand. Haha.


End file.
